bleachfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sayaka Ohara
es una seiyū japonesa. Ella está actualmente afiliada a la Asociación Cooperativa Consumidora de Actores de Tokio y su tipo de sangre es B. Se graduó en la Universidad Aoyama Gakuin en el departamento de Literatura. Su sobrenombre es Rol de Voz Anime *Meitantei Conan (Yuri Shirai) *BBidaman Bakugaiden V (Jenifer) *Devil Lady (Eri Asakawa) *Seikai no Monshou (Kuhaspia) *Seraphim Call (Kie) *Space Pirate Mito (Hiroko) *Space Pirate Mito 2 (Hiroko) *Meitantei Conan (Kayoko Takahashi) *Shima Shima Tora no Shimajirō (Chica Perro) *Vandread (Ezra Vieil) *Angelic Layer (Yuko Hikawa) *Meitantei Conan (Aiko Misawa) *InuYasha (princesa) *Star Ocean: The Second Story (Nine) *Vandread segunda generación (Ezra Vieil) *Z.O.E. Dolores,i (Operator) *Asagari no Miko (Shizuka Midou) *Azumanga Daioh (Mrs Kimura) *Meitantei Conan (Megumi Kurata) *Dragon Drive (Meguru) *Galaxy Angel A (third season) (Major Mary) *Onegai Teacher (Kaede Misumi) *Shrine of the Morning Mist (Shizuka Midou) *InuYasha (Wakana) *Kaleido Star (Layla Hamilton) *Popotan (Ai) *Scrapped Princess (Raquel Casull) *Stratos 4 (Sayaka Kisaragi) *Sumeba Miyako no Cosmos-sō Suttoko Taisen Dokkoider (Kurinohara/Kurika) *Yami to Bōshi to Hon no Tabibito (Yōko Sumeragi) *A15 *Cho Henshin Cos∞Prayers (Pricillaria Shamaran/Sallylayer) *HIT o Nerae! (Hikaru Jogasaki) *LOVE♥LOVE? (Hikaru Jogasaki) *Burst Angel (Angelique) *Meitantei Conan (Miwa Yasuda) *Daphne in the Brilliant Blue (Rena Honjou) *GIRLS BRAVO first season (Maharu Sena Kanaka) *Kita e (Enfermera) *Maria-sama ga Miteru (Yamamura-sensei) *Midori no Hibi (Haruka Kasugano, Marin) *School Rumble (Tae Anegasaki) *ARIA The ANIMATION (Alicia Florence) *Atashin'chi (Mujer) *Black Jack (Paciente) *'Bleach (Masaki Kurosaki)' *Emma: A Victorian Romance (Grace Jones) *Full Metal Panic!: The Second Raid (Wraith) *GIRLS BRAVO segunda temporada (Maharu Sena Kanaka) *He Is My Master (Mizuho Sawatari) *Honey and Clover (Rika Harada) *Noein - Mou Hitori no Kimo He (Ryouko Uchida) *Pani Poni Dash! (Igarashi-sensei) *ROCKMAN EXE BEAST (Phakchi Farang) *Shakugan no Shana (Bel Peol) *Starship Operators (Isabel Ferini) *SoltyRei (Miranda Maverick) *Trinity Blood (Noélle Bor) *Tsubasa Chronicle primera serie: (Yūko Ichihara) *Viewtiful Joe (Silver Snow) *Wagamama Fairy Mirumo De Pon! (Sra. Sumita (Charming)) *Windy Tales (Actriz de película) *ARIA The NATURAL (Alicia Florence) *Bartender (Sayo Yamagichi) *Busō Renkin (Mayumi Hayasaka) *Chocotto Sister (Ayano Sonozaki) *Code Geass - Lelouch of the Rebellion (Millay Ashford, Madre, Lelouch (joven)) *Fist of the Blue Sky (Yáng Měi-Yù) *Good Witch of the West Astraea Testament (Hyla) *Honey and Clover II (Rika Harada) *Jigoku Shoujo Futakomori (Chinami Hagisawa) *Keroro Gunsō (Mukero) - ep. 98 *MAJOR segunda temporada (Shizuka Saotome) *MÄR (Venus) *Project BLUE Chikyuu SOS (Emery) *Tonagura! (Hatsune Arisaka) *Tsubasa Chronicle segunda temporada (Yūko Ichihara) *School Rumble Ni Gakki (Tae Anegasaki) *Utawarerumono (Urutori) *×××HOLiC (Yūko Ichihara) *Bamboo Blade (Mumuhouse Manager) *Blue Dragon (Hermana de Tonto) *Bokurano (Miko Nakarai) *Darker Than Black (Mîna Kandaswami) *Emma: A Victorian Romance Second Act (Grace Jones) *Fantastic Detective Labyrinth (Miyako Tomaru) *GR: Giant Robo (Isabella Raid) *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai (Madre de Rika) *Kaze no Stigma (Kirika Tachibana) *Jūsō Kikō Dancouga Nova (Seimī) *MAJOR segunda temporada (Shizuka Saotome) *Moyashimon (Haruka Hasegawa) *Romeo x Juliet (Hermione) *Princess Resurrection (Micasa) *Prism Ark (Echo) *Doll animation Licca-chan (Izumi-chan) *Sara! Get You: ~On Air 2~ (Akie) *Shakugan no Shana Second (Bel Peol) *Shugo Chara! (Madre de Nadeshiko) *Skull Man (Yui Onizuka) *ARIA The ORIGINATION (Alicia Florence) *Blassreiter (Beatrice Grese) *Code Geass Rebellion of Lellouch R2 (Milly Ashford) *Hakushaku to Yōsei (Ermine) *Hidamari Sketch×365 (Naoi) *×××HOLiC:Kei (Yūko Ichihara) *Kirarin Revolution (Teacher Sumima) *Linebarrels of Iron (Yui Ogawa) *Mnemosyne -Mnemosyne no Musumetachi- (Laura) *Nodame Cantabile Paris (Son Rui) *SCARECROWMAN THE ANIMATION (Catherine) *Sekirei (Miya Asama) *Telepathy Shōjo Ran Jiken Note (Yasuko Takasu) *Tetsuwan Birdy: Decode (Reika Kanno) *Toradora! (Yasuko Takasu) *Zettai Karen Children (Madre de Minamoto) *Umineko no Naku Koro ni (Beatrice) *Fairy Tail (Erza Scarlet) *Queens Blade Gyokuza (Melpha) *To Aru Kagaku No Railgun (Telestina) *Seikon No Qwaser (Kurara-sensei)(2010) *Hourou Musuko (Satomi Nitori) *Level E (Mermaid) *Rio Rainbow Gate! (Cartia Golshmit) *Oniichan no Koto Nanka Zenze Suki Janain Dakara ne! (Madre de Shuusuke) *Hidan No Aria (Kanae Kanzaki) *Shakugan no Shana III FINAL (Bel Peol) *C3 Cube X Curse X Curious (Peavy Baroy) *Ben-To (Matsuba Kiku) *Persona 4 The Animation (Margaret) Ovas *ARIA The OVA ~ARIETTA~ (Alicia Florence) *BALDR FORCE EXE RESOLUTION (Reicca Tachibana) *BLEACH Memories in the rain (Masaki Kurosaki) *Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan 2 (Babel) *Freedom Project (Eden's voice, Ao's Mother) *Kaleido Star Legend of Phoenix ~Layla Hamilton Monogatari~ (Layla Hamilton) *Kikaider 01 the Animation (Rieko) *Kirameki Project (Klone) *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Stargazer C.E. 073 (Selene McGriff) *Ichi The Killer: Episode 0 (Midori) *Sakura Taisen: NEW YORK NY. (Ankhesenamen) *Stratos 4 (Sayaka Kisaragi) *Tenbatsu! Angel Rabbie (Margareta) *Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations (Yūko Ichihara) Peliculas: *×××HOLiC - Un sueño de verano (Yūko Ichihara) *Tsubasa Chronicle: La princesa del país del pájaro enjaulado (Yūko Ichihara) *Estás Arrestado (Natsuyo Tanaka) *Detective Conan: Captured in Her Eyes (Sara Shiratori) *Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone (Staff Nerv) Videojuegos *Enchanted Arms (Sayaka) *Final Fantasy X (Lucil) *Final Fantasy X-2 (Lucil y Nhadala) *Galaxy Angel, Galaxy Angel: Moonlit Lovers & Galaxy Angel: Eternal Lovers (Dr. Kela) *Luminous Arc (Claire) *Odin Sphere (Grizelda, Madre de Alice, Vulcan) *Suikoden V (Arshtat, Hazuki, Leknaat, y Sharmista) *Super Smash Bros. series (Robin (Female)) *Tales of Rebirth (Hilda Rhambling) *Queens Blade Spiral Chaos (Melpha) Categoría:Seiyū